


Dinner Date, The

by lemotmo



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemotmo/pseuds/lemotmo
Summary: A very 'interesting' and revealing Josh/Donna conversation





	Dinner Date, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Dinner Date**

**by:** Ellen 

**Character(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/Fluff  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** A very 'interesting' and revealing Josh/Donna conversation.   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 09/24/03  
**Author's Note:** I was so tired of 'possessive' Josh that I decided to write 'possessive' Donna. 

"Hey." 

_"You're back."_

"Yep." 

_"So?"_

"What?" 

_"How was your meeting with congresswoman Williams?"_

"Fruitful." 

_"Fruitful? What? Did she agree to the proposition you made her?"_

"Well, not only did she agree to support the bill, but she also … you're not going to believe this." 

_"What?"_

"It's just that …" 

_"Come on, don't be like this … tell me."_

"Okay, she kind of asked me out." 

_"She asked you out? In a professional capacity?"_

"Well … no." 

_"She asked you out … on a date."_

"Yeah, well … dinner." 

_"When?"_

"Tonight." 

_"Hmmm, tonight? Here."_

"What's this?" 

_"A telephone … you know, one of those machines that gives you the ability to communicate with someone that is not actually in the same room as you are."_

"Yeah, I know what a telephone is … I'm not a 2 year old. Why are you giving it to me?" 

_"You are going to call the congresswoman and tell her you can't go tonight because you forgot you had a previous engagement."_

"Euhm …" 

_"You're calling her, Josh."_

"I am?" 

_"Yes."_

"But, I don't have a previous engagement." 

_"Yes, you do."_

"I do?" 

_"Yes, you are having dinner with someone else."_

"I have?" 

_"Yes."_

"This is so weird … I don't remember agreeing to take anyone to dinner. Are you sure?" 

_"Yes."_

"Well, tell me then." 

_"Tell you what?"_

"With whom am I going out?" 

_"Me."_

"You?" 

_"Yes."_

"Funny, I don't recall asking you." 

_"You didn't."_

"And I certainly don't recall you asking me." 

_"I just did."_

"Technically … you didn't. You just announced that I was taking you to dinner." 

_"I did, didn't I?"_

"Yeah, and I don't seem to have any say in it." 

_"Nope, you really don't."_

"I could just stand my ground and flat-out refuse to go." 

_"Yep, that you could."_

"But, I'm not going to do that … am I?" 

_"No, you're not."_

"Great! Glad we agree on that." 

_"Yes."_

"Now, explain it to me. Why?" 

_"Why what?"_

"Why am I going to dinner with you?" 

_"Because I'm sick and tired of seeing you go out with all these women you have no future with."_

"And yet … I am going out with you?" 

_"Exactly."_

"But, you just said that I have no fut-- ah … oh … oh … I see." 

_"Indeed."_

"Hmm, right." 

_"Okay, I'm going to go home early to get ready. I'll be leaving within the hour."_

"I'm not s-" 

_"Don't! Don't even try to stop me. You will pick me up at my place at 8 o'clock tonight. Don't be late."_

"Where are we going?" 

_"You'll see. Just wear something casual. No need for formal dress where we are going."_

"Right." 

_"I'm gonna go back to work now. I still have some memos to write before I leave."_

"Yeah, oh … hey Donna?" 

_"Yes?"_

"Congresswoman Williams is a witty, very intelligent and good-looking woman. Why don't I have a future with her?" 

_"Because I say so. Call her, Josh."_

"Ah-kay." 

~THE END~ 


End file.
